


Do not stand at my grave

by Ngaire_Taylor



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaire_Taylor/pseuds/Ngaire_Taylor
Summary: Resprespect on life set before the TV show.





	Do not stand at my grave

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - reference to death of Original characters - one very young

He stood in the small graveyard, the flowers he had brought lying on the ground near his feet. The name on the stone was not the correct one, the town not where he had left them. He did not know if the lady whose headstone he stood in front even liked the roses he had placed so carefully. The one who would laugh and kiss him outrageously whenever he had gifted her with a bouquet of eleven of the largest yellow roses, would never… could never do so again.  
It had taken him a long time to get over their departure, they had been so young, they had their whole lives in front of them, she had it all planned out, the house, the orchard, the children.   
The children… he remembered the morning that he had left them, she had helped as he put his newly achieved captains uniform on, and brushing his shoulders to smooth out the fabric, she had laughed and made a comment about how he would be the best-dressed officer and father in the battalion. It had taken a moment for the words to make sense but when they finally did he grabbed her by the waist and swung her around finishing the action with a bone-deep hug and a toe-curling kiss. It had been the best day of his life. Better even than the day that she stood beside him and swore to stand by him and love him forever. It hadn’t been forever, but he knew that he would not give up a single day, a single hour that he had with her for anything. His life had changed again, and again… yet his memories of their time together were constant.  
He now saw her in his new companions. In the six brothers that he had recently gained… her innocence, her love of life, her sense of humor, her kindness, her curiosity and the stubborn streak a mile wide.

**Author's Note:**

> "Do not stand at my grave and weep..."
> 
> Do not stand at my grave and weep  
> I am not dead; I do not sleep.  
> I am a thousand winds that blow,  
> I am a diamond's gilt on snow.  
> I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
> I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
> When you awake in the morning's hush,  
> I am the swift uplifting rush  
> of quiet birds in circled flight.  
> I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
> Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
> I am not here. I did not die.  
> Poem by Mary Elizabeth Frye


End file.
